When You Wish Upon a Star
by Sun
Summary: One of Maggie's deepest wishes comes true.


The alarm clock flew across the room when it went off. Darien rolled over and rubbed Maggie's back absently.

"Can we call in sick today?" Maggie groaned into her pillow.

He pulled her into the shelter of his body and closed his eyes. "I wish. It's shot day though." Maggie made a rude noise and pulled the blankets up over her head. Darien laughed. "Come on, Mags. Beat you to the shower."

"Will not." She growled and climbed out of bed. Darien laughed and followed her into the bathroom.

Maggie was zoning out over a bowl of cornflakes when Darien came downstairs. He watched her absently lift the spoon and put it back in the bowl without eating.

"Princess, you feeling okay?"

She looked up startled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little out of it today."

"You've been like that for a couple days now. Maybe you're catching something." He touched her forehead but it was cool.

"I'll go see Claire today. Promise." She looked up at him. "Okay?"

"Yeah." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Maggie."

She smiled. "I love you too Dary." Maggie stood up and put her bowl in the sink. "Come on, we'll be late for work."

"I don't feel right Claire." Maggie said to Claire as she entered the Keep.

Claire looked over from the snake tank. "What do you mean?"

Maggie came in and sat down on the edge of the exam chair. "I'm not sure exactly. Its like there's suddenly another someone in my head. But it's not really a someone, more like a something." She opened her mouth so Claire could look at her throat.

"You're almost due for a physical anyway. Go put on a gown in Lab 3 and I'll be there in a moment." Claire pushed her toward the door.

Maggie stopped at the door and turned. "You think I could be pregnant Claire?"

Claire shook her head. "You can't get pregnant, Maggie. You know that."

"I know." Maggie sighed. "A girl can still hope, can't she?" She turned and went to Lab 3.

Claire stared at the page in front of her. On it were the results of the tests she'd run on Maggie during her physical yesterday. On it was the impossible news. Maggie was pregnant. Gathering up the file, she hurried up stairs in search of Maggie.

She found Maggie upstairs in Darien and Hobbes's office. She was sprawled on the couch, her head on Darien's lap. They looked up when Claire came in, still holding the report.

"Hey Keepie. What's up?" Hobbes smiled warmly at Claire.

Maggie sat up. "Did you find something?"

Claire nodded. "I did. Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." Maggie looked at Darien warily before following Claire out of the office. "What's up Claire?"

Claire looked down at the paper. "I'm not sure how to tell you this Maggie. It seems I was wrong."

"Wrong? About what?"

"You are pregnant."

Maggie looked stunned. She leaned back against the wall. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be. Are you okay?" Claire touched Maggie's arm.

She looked up at Claire. "Yeah. I'm fine. Great. Wow." Maggie hugged Claire suddenly and ran back into the office.

Darien looked up when Maggie flew back in. She landed on his lap and kissed him full on the mouth.

"What's up?" He asked when she released him.

"I'm pregnant."

A broad grin spread over Darien's face. He gave a whoop and hugged her tightly. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant."

"So did I." She leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

Hobbes got up to give the lovebirds some privacy. Claire was watching them from the door with a wistful smile. Hobbes put an arm around her waist and pulled her into the empty hallway.

"Jealous?" He asked softly, his arm still around her waist.

Claire shrugged, still looking wistful. "A little. I never thought I would want children. But seeing them," She trailed off.

Hobbes ran his hand through her hair. "You want kids now?"

"Maybe just one. I don't know." Claire leaned back against the wall. Hobbes put a hand over her stomach. "Bobby, what are you doing?"

"Trying to picture you pregnant. All glowing and stuff." He kissed her quickly. "You're gonna be more beautiful than you are now."

She blushed lightly. "You say the nicest things Bobby."

"Hey, Keep. Did you tell the 'Fish yet?" Darien came out of the office, his arm around Maggie.

Claire shook her head. "Why?"

"We'll do it. I want to see his face when we tell him." Darien grinned. "He's just gotten over us getting married. Maybe this shock will put him out of commission for a few days."

"Darien! That's awful." Claire admonished.

Maggie giggled. "It is. But we could use some time off."

"Forgive us, if we don't go with you. I value my job." Hobbes told them. They nodded and started down the hall. "Hey," He called to them and they turned, "congratulations guys. You're going to be great parents."

"Thanks Bobby." Maggie called as Darien waved and pulled her down the hall.


End file.
